Inesperado San Valentín
by Trini-SI
Summary: Yamato se prepara para celebrar otro San Valentín, pero no ve llegar que alguien mas en su casa, además de el y su Esposa también esta por celebrar dicho día


**Bueno una idea, que tuve cuando estaba comiendo. **

**Ya que no estoy segura de poder publicar en todo el mes de febrero. Este va adelantado.**

**Espero le guste...**

**Tiempo de lectura estimado 00.06.15**

* * *

Era un día especial en la casa de los Ishida. Pues era nada mas y nada menos que San Valentin. El dia del Amor y de la Amistad. El dia de Sora y Yamato Ishida.

Yamato se dirigía al armario tras haber tomado una ducha, pero una escena lo paralizo… encontró a su mujer algo escasa de prendas, y subida a una banqueta buscando algo en los estantes de arriba. Después de más de 20 años de conocer a la que ahora fuera su esposa y madre de sus hijos para Yamato Ishida no existía nadie más sexy que su mujer. El apuesto astronauta no pudo evitar sentir un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y sigilosamente se acerco a donde su amada se encontraba, mientras esperaba a que ella bajara de la banqueta, se mordía el labio inferior al recorrer con sus ojos su sensual cuerpo. (El de Sora, obvio XD)

Sora por fin había podido encontrar lo que tanto buscaba y bajo sin darse cuenta que su marido se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Yamatoo! Me has dado un susto.

-Perdona, no era mi intención, mis intenciones eran realmente diferentes – le susurro en el oído a su esposa, entre los besos que le proporcionaba en el cuello.

-Yama, cariño - Se interrumpió ella misma con un gemido producto de las manos del ex rockero que recorrían su cuerpo.

Definitivamente los gemidos de su mujer era su música favorita, y mientras la llevaba a la cama, no dejaba de tocarla y besarla.

-Yama cariño - decía la mujer que yacía bajo su marido, intentando que se detuviera - Por favor detente – Yamato se detuvo y busco la mirada de su hermosa esposa – Que sucede, acaso no te gusta, pensé que seria buena idea empezar con esto de temprano, para ir celebrando.

- Lo se amor, no es que me desagrade la idea pero…

- ¿Que? – Yamato giraba unos centímetros su cabeza hacia un costado, como un gesto de curiosidad

-La puerta esta abierta. Los niños podrían venir en cualquier momento.

-Eso no es problema – Diciendo esto, Yamato se levanto como tiro, cerro la puerta y volvió a colocarse arriba de su esposa, para comenzar su labor de besarla, otra vez.

- Esto… Yamato estas mojado – decía Sora con una sonrisa mientras sentía como había quedado completamente empapada por el agua que aun corría por cada centímetro de la piel de Yamato.

- No me digas que eso también te molesta.

- No es eso querido. Es solo que ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos habernos cambiado ya. Además tenemos toda la noche para hacer "esto"

Yamato miro a su mujer y se tentó a preguntar – ¿Hacer que amor?

- Pues lo que estábamos haciendo… tu sabes – Y se dirigió a el armario para evitar la mirada de Yamato, pero no pudo evitar que la acorralara contra la pared.

- Esta bien, te dejare tranquila e iré a cambiarme, solo si me dices lo que vamos a hacer en la noche.

Sora a pesar de tantos años demostraba que no había cambiado mucho desde que ella y Yamato eran novios. Aun le provocaba algo de pudor hablar del ciertos tema con su marido, no así ponerlo en practica. Yamato vio divertido como las mejillas de Sora se tornaban de un color rojo como su cabello.

- Entonces seguiré… ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien – Sentencio Sora cerrando los ojos para no ver a su marido – En la noche… cerraremos la celebración se San Valentín ha.. mm.. haciendo.. emm el.. El amor.

Yamato no puedo evitar el sonreír y abrazar a su pequeña Sora tiernamente. Beso su frente y sonriendo le dijo que se cambiaria en seguida.

- En el placar se encuentra tu traje negro. Y la corbata azul también esta allí. Póntelo por favor Cariño. Diciendo esto Sora salio de la habitación.  
- ¿Traje? – Yamato saco el traje de donde estaba y lo coloco sobre la cama. Yamato y trajes no era su combinación favorita de palabras. Pero después de mucho pensar, dio un suspiro y decidió ponérselo. Hoy era un día especial y si con eso alegraba a su reina, el usaría ese dichoso traje.

Ya muy bien vestido Yamato se dirigió al living, donde encontró a su pequeña princesa de 14 años, con un vestido nuevo color blanco que él no concia y con unas florcitas adornando su peinado. Yamato se acerco y con un gesto de caricia despeino el cabello de su primogénita.

- ¡Ay Papá! ¡Pero que haces! – Grito la pequeña, dirigiéndose al espejo mas cercano para volver acomodar el peinado que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado y que su padre había desecho.

Yamato se sentó en el sillón y alzo el periódico de la mesita junto a el.

- ¿Por que tan arreglada? ¿Y ese vestido? Lo mas seguro es que eso se la cuenta que hay en mi tarjeta de crédito.

- ¡Pues no! Este vestido me lo ha hecho Mamá, ¿no te parece lindo? – cuestiono la niña a su padre, mientras le hacia un desfile.

- Si preciosa, esta muy lindo – y dirigió su mirada al periódico. El tema vestido o ropa, era un tema que Yamato desconocía totalmente.

- Por cierto Papá, ¿seria mucho pedir, que el día de hoy te comportaras?

- ¿Que me comportara? De que hablas. Yo siempre me comporto.

- Me refiero a que trates bien a mi novio y no le hagas pasar un mal rato.

- Ah eso, si claro – Yamato dio vuelta la pagina para continuar leyendo, cuando su cerebro termino de analizar la conversación que había tenido con su hija hacia unos segundos. Yamato dejo el periódico en la mesita que se encontraba alado del sillón, miro a su hija, se cruzo de piernas mientras colocaba sus brazos en los del sillón y la tormenta llego a la casa Ishida.

- ¡¡Que trate bien a tu novio!! ¡Todavía no puedes ni comer sola y ya tienes novio!

- De que hablas Papá, si ya no soy ninguna bebe. Tengo 14 años. Es lógico que tenga novio.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? – hizo su aparición sora, quien sabia que debía de servir de mediadora en esta discusión de padre e hija.

- Sora, ¿acaso sabias tu esto? Tu hija dice que ya es toda una mujer y que tiene novio. Y en sima lo ha invitado a comer a la casa.

- Pues claro que lo se Yama, que clase de madre seria sino. Además ya te lo había dicho. Si no por que crees que estas vestido así.

- Pensé que era por nuestro día. Además no me habían dicho que invitarían a alguien y menos a ese fulano que dice ser novio de mi hija.

- Si no lo recuerdas cariño, te lo dije ya hace 5 días. Cuando estabas viendo María la del Barrio por la televisión.

- Ashh ya te he dicho que no me digas nada cuando estoy viendo mi novela favorita. Y aunque me lo hicieran dicho, ¿no creen que Aimi esta un poco pequeña todavía para tener novio?

- ¿Pues a que edad entonces ustedes se pusieron de novio? Cuestiono la niña.

- Pues a los 30 – Contesto rápido y seguro Yamato pensando que todavía su hija no sabia restar.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Entonces que! ¿Acaso yo tengo 6 años o que? – Cuestiono una vez más la niña, demostrándole a Yamato que no cursaba la primaria como el suponía.

- Yama, cielo por favor ¿si? … Si Aimi nosotros nos pusimos de novios a los 14 años.

- ¡Sora! – Le llamo la atención su esposo

- ¡Yamato por favor! Deja ya este juego de Papa guardabosque ¿Quieres?

- Si papa, por que si ustedes se pusieron de novios a los 14, yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Es diferente Aimi. Yo era un joven de buenos modales y costumbres, ese supuesto novio tuyo debe ser un vándalo.

- Veo que resulta difícil hablar contigo si te pones en ese plan papá, para ti no habrá nadie bueno para que sea mi novio, según veo.

- Claro que si, si tu novio fuera Light Yagami, no habría ningún problema, lo conozco desde pequeño y también a Taichi.

**(N/A****: En realidad no estoy hablando de Light Yagami de Death note, solo que necesitaba un nombre para el hijo de Taichi, y ése me quedaba muy cómodo para no pensar tanto XD) **

Aimi se quedo mirando a su padre con sus grandes ojos color zafiro y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yamato… emm ¿acaso tampoco escuchaste cuando te dije quien era el novio de Aimi?

El apuesto padre de familia, vio con una cara de interrogación a su esposa, pero al ver la cara de triunfante de su hija sabia que había perdido ese Round.

Sono el timbre de la casa. Yamato prefirió no preguntar y se levanto de su sillón preferido para ir a atender la puerta bajo la mirada de su esposa e hija.

Abrió la puerta.

- Light – Miro al hijo de Taichi Yagami que permanecía en la entrada de su casa, con un ramo de rosas de color rosadas

- Buenas tarde señor Ishida, perdone si llegué antes, pero estaba ansioso por ver a su hija

_Si tu novio fuera Light Yagami, no __habría ningún Problema_ – Palabras que no dejaban de repetirse en la cabeza de Yamato una y otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. Por favor espero su Amenaza de muerte...ejem digo su comentario, sea bueno o malo.**

**Un besito enorme**

**mUaaa!**


End file.
